


An Uncle's Love

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 9/11, Angst, Character Death, Gen, IF 9/11 IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU BE V CAREFUL, Multi, OLD saved fic of mine I felt like sharing on here, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: It was just a regular day, Rhodey was taking care of his favorite nephew and as always Peter was happy to be hanging out with his uncle. They never saw it coming, no one did. The day September 11th became a day of horror. But like hell if Rhodey wouldn't do everything to protect Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was the authors note I had written when I posted it on Tumblr years ago, so here:
> 
> So this prompt was originally given starspangledsprocket but she isn’t feeling well and is currently not taking prompts. And I really wanted to help her out, so here I am. I can’t do it anywhere as good as she would have. It is currently September 11th 2014, and that is the prompt. I would like to add, to anyone who lost that day, stay brave. It isn’t just the ones there that was brave. It’s the ones who had to go through the loss of everything we lost that day. <3 
> 
> Warning: As I said above, this is a 9/11 memorial kind of thing, so there is a trigger warning for that. Character death, PTSD, survivors guilt.

“Uncle Rhodey.” Peter whined around his thumb, head on the mans shoulder as he finished signing papers. He had been called here to finish up with a deal. He didn’t know why he had to come, but he was told he was the one most trusted to do it. He had to bring Peter along, as he was babysitting that day. 

“I’m almost done, kid.” He placed a kiss on the top of the head of the four year old. He watched the man in front of him finalize the paperwork and smiled, shaking his hand with his free one. He heard the plane that had been flying near them. He was a bit curious as to how it was so close to the building but shrugged it off. 

He shouldn’t have. It was seconds, it took seconds for everyone’s lives to be flipped upside down. The building shook, the loud sounds making Peter cry out. Rhodey clutched the child closer, eyes widening at the screams all around him. He wasn’t sure what was happening but something was wrong. He followed Shane out into the hall, wanting to find out what was going on. As woman ran by, Shane stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

“What is happening?!” He didn’t pay attention to what she was saying as he saw something heading right towards them. It didn’t take long to figure out what it was, and he was running in an instant. He didn’t stop when he heard the screams, nor when he could hear the running of people behind him trying to escape. He didn’t stop as the tower shook once more. 

He pushed Peter’s head into his neck, protecting his head and neck and hiding as much of the boy as he could with his own body. He checked his phone, but there wasn’t enough signal here. So Tony wouldn’t be able to find them. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Tony would have been tracking him with Peter.

The tower was crumbling, he knew that much. He didn’t pay attention to anyone or anything that wasn’t a way out or Peter. He tried to soothe the shaking toddler, but the truth was there wasn’t anything he could do to calm him. He didn’t know what was happening, if there was help, what had really happened, who was doing this. 

All he knew was he had to get out. He could smell the smoke, which meant fire. He could heard the walls and ceiling start to shake of the pressure. He wasn’t sure what floor he was on, but he had been running down flights of stairs. He stopped when he saw the debris stopping him from continuing. He looked around, seeing he was on the fourth floor. He slammed the door open, leaving the stairs. 

He would try and get past it, but it was too dangerous to try with Peter, and if it was there, it meant more could fall at any moment. He ducked through the panicked people, pushing some out of the way. He knew it was wrong to leave them behind. But he wasn’t stopping to help anyone. 

He was sweating from the heat and running, breathing in harsh pants, he could feel rather than hear little Peter’s coughs at the smoke in the air. It wasn’t something he could stop though. The adrenaline pumping through him kept him going though. He ran through hallways until he found the staircase on the other side of the floor. He was taking too much time, he needed to get out as quick as he could. 

The building was strong but it wasn’t strong enough for this. 

He yelped as he tripped as the building started to give out. He made sure to twist around, landing on his back and keeping Pete against his chest to keep from falling on him. He could feel the aching in his leg. His heart stopped, it had to be broken, he could feel the completely wrong way it was bent, and the aching pain that the panic and fear was keeping away mostly. 

He looked around, squinting his eyes as he saw a small light shining through the dark. When he saw the flashing lights, hope rose in him.

He could get himself over there, but not with Peter. He swallowed, clenching his eyes closed before opening them. The boy was tugging on his shirt, eyes wide with fear. He raised a hand and placed it on his chest, rubbing his thumb against him.

“Up! Up!” Peter tried to tug him but Rhodey just smiled sadly. He took the chain off his chest, putting the dog tags around Peter’s. He kissed his head and checked his phone, thankful for the flashing red. They’d find him, and he had no doubt at all the Avengers had been called for this.

“I have to stay Petey, but you need to be brave little man. Can you do that for me?” Peter nodded, tears in his brown eyes. His heart broke at the thought of never seeing him again. Peter had been like his own son. He’d helped the couple raise him. He pulled him in for a tight hug before pulling away. This was too much time, Peter needed to get out if he was going to. 

He brushed the hair out of the child’s eyes and kept his tears hidden. His heart ached at the thought of letting go of the small body, having to leave the boy who meant so much to him.

“I love you kid. But you see that light over there? The hole in the wall?” He pointed and Peter nodded. “I need you to go over there and see if you can get through it. Okay? And you run. As far away as you can get. You run and find a police officer, anyone. Your daddies will find you.” Peter looked ready to object but the man shook his head. “Go kid, you have to go, and hurry. Get as far away from the tall buildings as you can. You got me?” He waited until the nod and wiped the tears falling. 

“Hey, stop that, it’s okay. I’ll see you again.” He wouldn’t. At least not for a long time. 

“Go Pete. Go!” He watched as Peter took off, letting himself fall back on the ground. Peter turned around once more before crawling through, pushing anything he could. They were not that far from the ground so he jumped. His ankle hurt from landing but he listened to his uncle and ran until he was stopped by an officer. 

Back in the burning, crumbling tower, Rhodey coughed through the smoke. He relaxed, looking up at the ceiling. Peter was out and safe. He fixed his leg, hissing in pain before he relaxed and closed his eyes. 

He wished he could have said goodbye. He wished this hadn’t happened, he didn’t know why it did. It shouldn’t have. It was just a regular day. He let his mind go blank and focused on anything but the current situation. It was possible someone could get in and find him. But he prepared himself for it not to happen. 

James Rhodes died on September 11th, died giving his life to save that Peter Stark-Roger’s. 

**13 Years Later | September 11th, 2014**

As soon as Peter woke up, he knew what day it was. The weight of the chain around his neck aching. He didn’t open his eyes, not wanting to see. Every year, he kept his eyes closed as long as possible. Not wanting to see the world without his uncle. Not wanting to have to think about it. He missed him every damn day. He may have been very young, but it wasn’t something he could ever forget.

The fire, and screams, the people jumping from the burning building.

The shaking of it, walls crumbling. 

But most of all his uncle Rhodey protecting him, running the entire building to save him. Having to leave the man there, lying on the floor to get out. He didn’t let him die for nothing, Peter lived his life the most he could. He used his talent for science and math, trying to make his uncle proud. He heard his door creak open and peaked out. 

His pops stood by the door, his blue eyes sad. He walked over to the bed, Peter lifting the covers up enough for Steve to fit in. The man pulled his son to his chest. Tears filled the brown eyes, and he buried his face in the mans shirt. His body shook as he fought to keep from crying. It didn’t work for long. 

“Let it out Pete. I know it hurts, and you know you don’t have to pretend for me.” That was what knocked down the barrier and the tears spilled out, muffled sobs filling the silence. 

Tony Stark’s heart broke as he opened the door. He hated that Peter had to live with this. Hated that he lost his best friend, the world lost a great man and solider. And Peter lost the man who was an uncle to him if not a best friend. He quietly walked over, crawling onto the other side of Peter. 

The couple held their son, let him cry his heart out. Let him stutter and choke out all about it. The heat, the cut on his am from when he crawled out. One by one the team filled in, sitting in various parts of the teenagers room. Clint crouched next to the bed, pain in his eyes as he rest a hand on the teen's knee in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

It was a comfort to him just to have his family with him, near him, to know they were there and alive. On this day they never left Stark Tower, all together. It had taken a year for Peter to be able to come back and live here. The couple had bought a small house. Clint had basically moved in too. Other than his dads Peter had been the closest to the archer. And that meant Phil moved in as well. 

Every single day Peter had to deal with the pain, the guilt he shouldn’t have. For five years he saw a therapist, took medication, and he still took his anxiety pills. He would never forget that day, he would never stop missing his uncle. But eventually it would stop hurting as much. He would realize it was not his fault, that the man took pride in saving Peter. He would move on but never forget. 

September 11th 2001 was a day America would never forget. The bravery of so many. The strength of a nation. The bravery of the ones lost, and the ones that were still here, going day by day without who they loved and who they lost. But they’re still going.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I know it's awful, probably inaccurate, but I was 15-ish and it's one of my beginner cringe-worthy fics. thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and didn't cry too much like i did <333 
> 
> All the love in the world to the families of those we lost, and may they rest in peace.


End file.
